


Just Be Stars

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [3]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: A series of groupchats where:-Sanggyun bullies Kenta-everybody bullies Hyunbin-Yongguk judges everyone-Taehyun is tired of everybody-Donghan on top-Taedong is there!





	1. 木漏れ日 (komorebi)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something JBJ related before they disbanded (TT-TT): unfortunately this is what my brain came up with.  
> [I actually got several plot bunnies but never managed to do anything with them. Yet. I might write something very belatedly as usual.]
> 
> I don't hate Sanggyun or Kenta, my fingers did all the dirty work.
> 
> I haven't decided on their careers yet, but i know Hyunbin is at least a part-time model. Taehyun and Donghan share an apartment, as do Kenta and Sanggyun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin's photos don't get the appreciation he hopes for from his friends, Sanggyun bullies Kenta and Taehyun has had enough of everybody's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICKNAMES:  
> Hyunbin: komurola,komorebi  
> Donghan: x2 speed, donghanbapstagram*  
> Sanggyun: 8tom, boomboompow  
> Taehyun: tiny&spicy,kimon  
> Longguo/Yongguk: tibetan fox,gukgoesmeow  
> Kenta: rickyfan95,kentakun
> 
>  
> 
> * "donghanbapstagram" is a lame wordplay between Donghan and "혼밥스타그램 (honbabstagram)", aka "solo eating" or something like that -- i got it from the [vlive show](http://channels.vlive.tv/D2459D/video) he and Sanggyun did

**[ 167.8cm (6)]**

**komurola:**

****

**x2 speed:** nobody asked to see your face

**8tom:** ^

**tiny &spicy:** ^

**tibetan fox:** ^

**komurola:** well good morning to you too

**komurola:** not you too yongguk 

**rickyfan95:** are you blue steelin?

**tiny &spicy:** lol

**x2 speed:** lol

**8tom:** nah thats a duckface

_ <x2 speed> changed <komurola>’s nickname to <duckface> _

**rickyfan95:** wait hyunbin

**rickyfan95:** i just realized

**rickyfan95:** your nick was komurola??

**rickyfan95:**

**tiny &spicy:** couldn’t you send it all at once jesus

**duckface:** yes…?

**rickyfan95:** why was i convinced it was komorebi all this while?

_ <x2 speed> changed <duckface>’s nickname to <komorebi> _

**komorebi:** can you stop @donghan

**8tom:** cant expect much from sb w an emo fangirl on AOL throwback as nickname

_ <x2 speed> changed the chat name to <emo fangirl on AOL throwback> _

**x2 speed:** nop @hyunbin

**rickyfan95:** why are you always like this

**rickyfan95:** @sanggyun

**rickyfan95:** @donghan too

**8tom:** cuz u dumb b

**komorebi:** i feel u kenta

**rickyfan95:** why do you always treat me like i’m dumv?

**8tom:** u answered urself

**rickyfan95:** it was a typo,jackass 

**tibetan fox:** says the one who shortens his words @sanggyun

**8tom:** at least theyre correct

**x2 speed:**

**tiny &spicy:** unlike your username

**tiny &spicy:** there’s already a T in 8, dumbass

_ <x2 speed> changed <8tom>’s nickname to <Tom> _

**Tom:** it lookd better like that

**Tom:** fuck off donghan

**rickyfan95:** ANYWAY

_ >>rickyfan95 is typing... _

**Tom:** ...y cant i change my name or donghans

**x2 speed:** admin perks b

**Tom:** ur no admin 

**Tom:** its taehyun

**tiny &spicy: ** admin’s roommate perks

**tiny &spicy: ** also, taehyun ***hyung

**Tom:** this is blatant favoritism

**x2 speed:** oooh peep sanggyun hyung using dem big words

_ >>Tom is typing... _

**rickyfan95:** A N Y W A Y

**rickyfan95:** in my defence, komorebi has a pretty meaning

**komorebi:** oh? what does it mean?

**rickyfan95:** “sunlight filtering between leaves”

**komorebi:** aw nice!

_ >>Tom is typing... _

**tiny &spicy: ** shut the fuck up sanggyun

**x2 speed:** oooh hyung broke out the sentence in its entirety

**tiny &spicy: ** shut the fuck up donghan

**x2 speed:**

****

  
  


* * *

  
  


Liked by  **donghanbapstagram** ,  **kimon** ,  **gukgoesmeow** and 1498 others

 

**komurola**  out for lunch break and this reminded me of our convo earlier!  **@kentakun** how do you spell it in japanese? #木漏れ日  
-edited

 

**kentakun** 木漏れ日  ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧

**boomboompow** where do u even go for lunch to get such a scenery

**dongbapstagram** sanggyun speaking in full sentences? what has this world come to

**kimon** i love how nobody corrected the lack of hyung in donghan’s comment

**boomboompow** the disrespeKT

 


	2. we been knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 groupchats a bit too interwoven: nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the jumping from chat to chat isn't too messy ^^;;
> 
> NICKNAMES:  
> Kenta=cutiesexie  
> Sanggyun=sangria/atomically  
> Hyunbin=beanstalk/beanstalker/bean/komurolaaa  
> Yongguk=nyang/maomao/guk/tolbircydad  
> Taedong=dingdongditch/dingdongditched/tea  
> Donghan=yugyeom/sunglassestrick  
> Taehyun=grumping/veryverygood

**_[denial isn’t just a river (5)]_ **

**cutiesexie:** are we really gonna ignore this?

 

> **_Tom:_ ** _...y cant i change my name or donghans_
> 
> **_x2 speed:_ ** _admin perks b_
> 
> **_Tom:_ ** _ur no admin_
> 
> **_Tom:_ ** _its taehyun_
> 
> **_tiny &spicy: _ ** _admin’s roommate perks_
> 
> **_tiny &spicy: _ ** _also, taehyun ***hyung_
> 
> **_Tom:_ ** _this is blatant favoritism_
> 
> **_x2 speed:_ ** _oooh peep sanggyun hyung using dem big words_

**sangria:** yes cuz they humiliated me

 **cutiesexie:** not that

 **cutiesexie:** you deserved it btw

 **beanstalk:** ^

 **nyang:** ^

 **dingdongditch:** ^

 **sangria:** u werent even there taedong tf

 **dingdongditch:** im on break and just read through the groupchat

 **dingdongditch:** stop bullying poor kenta hyung

 **sangria:** u aint the boss of me

 **dingdongditch:** the way you treat him makes us think you have more to hide

 **sangria:** whatcha mean

 

\---

 

_**[in the crossfire (3)]** _

**bean:** shut that trap! ∑(゜Д゜;)

 **bean:** we’re already in a groupchat overanalyzing taehyun hyung and donghan’s rs

 **bean:** sanggyun hyung might think we made one exclusively for him and kenta hyung

 **bean:** and he would be right!!

 **tea:** shit didnt think of that

 

\---

 

_**[denial isn’t just a river (5)]** _

**nyang:** let’s get back on track

 **nyang:** hyung keeps insisting on this roommate bs

 **nyang:** one would think living together in such an enclosed space would make it easier for them to notice the lovesick puppy glances they throw at each other but nope

 **cutiesexie:** you’ve never written so much unless we’re talking about cats or games,i’m tearing up

 **sangria:** ngl so am i

 **nyang:** stfu

 **cutiesexie:** im soft

 **sangria:** im so proud yongguk

**nyang:**

 

> **_nyang:_ ** _stfu_

 

\---

 

_**[in the crossfire (3)]** _

**bean:** yongguk hyung of all people saved your chatty ass

 **guk:** hey

 **tea:** i acknowledge that but you’re one to talk bin!  >:/

 **bean:** what are you talking about?!?!?!

 **tea:** including but not limited to: nearly ruining every surprise party we’ve planned

 **guk:** even your own

 **bean:** keyword: nearly

 **tea:** yeah whatever

 **tea:** ...but did you peep sanggyun hyung tuning w kenta hyung? ¬‿¬

 **bean:** of course bitch ¬‿¬

 **guk:** ¬‿¬

 

\---

 

_**[denial isn’t just a river (5)]** _

**sangria:** trashbin n dingdong bein awfully quiet

 **sangria:** where yall at

 **beanstalk:** here

 **dingdongditch:** here

 **dingdongditch:** waiting for y’all to finally come up w a plan to get those two to stop waltzing around each other

 **cutiesexie:** since they’re both great dancers they could pick a more energetic beat to get closer faster amirite?

**cutiesexie:**

****

**beanstalk:**...

 **nyang:** ...

 **dingdongditch:** …

 **sangria:** …yeah...

 

\---

 

_**[in the crossfire (3)]** _

**bean:** DID  YALL  SEE  THAT

 **bean:** BOYFRIEND  NOT  LEAVING  BOYFRIEND  HANFIGN

 **tea:** hanfign

 **guk:** hanfign

 **bean:** cmoooooon leave me alone

 **bean:** kenta and sanggyun hyunfs love life is more important than my tupos

 **tea:** bitch youre too invested in this shit youre barely making sense

 **bean:** we need to report it to the other caht

 **guk:** uhm...

 

\---

 

**_[for tom &jerry (5)]_ **

**beanstalker:** Y’ALL

 **dingdongditched:** Y’ALL

 **maomao:** i don’t think this is a good idea but

 **maomao:** Y’ALL

 **yugyeom:**???

 **grumping:** wtf?

 **beanstalker:** we just witnessed sanggyun hyung agreeing with kenta hyung!

 **dingdongditched:** and even getting one of his puns!

 **yugyeom:** no way! what did he say?

 

\---

 

**[in the crossfire (3)]**

**guk:** that’s what i meant when i said it wasn’t a good idea

 **guk:** this pun is even more specific than the usual ones

 **guk:** what are you gonna say to avoid revealing the existence of the other chat?

 **guk:** also way to squeeze those brainjuices to come up with creative usernames

 **guk:** you just made things more confusing for yourselves with such similar names between the two matchmaking chats

 **bean:** thanks mr “meowing in different languages”

 **tea:** i preferred it when you didn’t talk much

 **guk:** i’m settling in for when one of you two fucks up

 

\---

 

**_[for tom &jerry (5)]_ **

**dingdongditched:** uhhhhhh….we didn’t get it so we can’t report it

 **grumping:** figures

**yugyeom:**

 

\---

 

_**[in the crossfire (3)]** _

**tea:** HAH

 **bean:** great job! (TAT)

 **guk:** i’m still getting my drink ready

 **bean:** cmon dont be a debby downer

 

\---

 

_**[denial isn’t just a river (5)]** _

**sangria:** k so anw

 **sangria:** what shoud we do?

 **sangria:** lock them in the closet?

 **cutiesexie:** separately invite them to a cafe and leave them with some excuse?

 **beanstalk:** uhm tempting but sanggyun hyung would probably leave kenta hyung alone just to mess with him as usual

 **sangria:** bitch what?

 **cutiesexie:** huh?

 **nyang:** …

 **dingdongditch:** shit

 

\---

 

_**[in the crossfire (3)]** _

**guk:**

****

**guk:** this drink is so sweet

**_✓✓_ ** _read_

  


* * *

  
  


********i fucked up @komurolaaa

 

i’m a fuckup

  


**└** **@atomically** we been knew

 **└** **@veryverygood** we been knew (2)

 **└** **@sunglassestrick** we been knew (3)

 **└** **@tolbircydad** we been knew (4)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some damage control in case it was too messy or i accidentally wrote the wrong group/person:  
> - **"denial isn't just a river"** is the groupchat for those trying to get Taehyun and Donghan together || members: Kenta,Sanggyun,Yongguk,Hyunbin,Taedong  
>  - **"for tom &jerry"** is the groupchat for those trying to get Kenta and Sanggyun together || members: Taehyun,Yongguk,Hyunbin,Taedong,Donghan  
> - **"in the crossfire"** is Hyunbin,Taedong and Yongguk's groupchat where they try ~~and fail~~ to make both pairings work


End file.
